Tracy, Link and the Ghosts
by hippogriff-tamer
Summary: Tracy and Link are looking for their first house together, little did they know that it was haunted by its former occupants...
1. Murder

**A/N **_Here's my 3rd collaboration with the wonderful **H6p8gv **who is so helpful in writing these stories and as always I dedicate this story to my fabulous co-author...I hope that everyone enjoys it!_

_DisclaimerI own none of the characters from Hairspray or songs that appear in this story..._

* * *

It was 1951 in Baltimore. The city was a great spot for a couple to raise a family. One couple agreed with that statement. Edward and Laura Sullivan had been married for ten years. He worked as a lawyer in the mayor's office and she worked in a small boutique that sold women's clothes. They had two kids, Sophie and Matthew. Sophie was 8 years old and Matthew was 5 years old. The Sullivan's lived in a lovely two story house with a porch, backyard and a fence. Edward was charming and handsome with a chiseled chin, green eyes and soft brown hair. Laura was nice looking with blue eyes and blonde shoulder length blonde hair. She was a beauty but not overly beautiful. Edward was 35 years old and Laura was 33 years old. Edward and Laura kept a tight schedule with everything they did. It was how they managed careers and family. Laura and Edward were kind to everyone they met. When he was at work Edward was tough but at home around family and friends he was a jokester. Laura was a really good cook and a doting mother. Edward was a little busier with work but he always made time for his wife and kids.

On the outside their marriage seemed happy. They were always seen smiling and holding hands. Laura's sister Julia lived on the other side of town so she was a constant visitor. Julia had blonde hair and blue eyes like Laura. She was 29 years old and a writer. Once a month, Edward and Laura would invite all of their family, friends and neighbors over for a party. They were well liked by all who met them.

One afternoon in early September the kids were in school. Julia had invited Laura to lunch at her house. Laura decided to go a little early to see if she could help with anything. As she drove up to the house she saw her sister with a man standing right outside the front door. The man had brown hair and was wearing a tan suit. Julia had her hands in his hair and his hands were moving up and down her back as they French kissed. Laura parked across the street wondering who the man was for Julia never mentioned dating anyone. Julia smiled at him as they parted. When the man turned around Laura gasped. It was Edward! She watched as he walked in the opposite direction. Anger built up inside of her as she took it all in. She figured that he parked a few blocks down as to avoid detection. Laura waited a few more minutes then got out of the car and walked up to Julia's house. She knocked on the door.

"Hi sis," she said as Julia opened the door. She noticed that her sister had fixed her hair and makeup.

"Hi come in," Julia replied smiling.

"How's the new book coming?" Laura asked. Julia had just begun her newest novel.

"Good. It's going to be about these two cousins who are close as sisters and one has an affair with the others husband," Julia answered.

_Sounds like someone I know _Laura thought looking at her sister.

"How are Edward and the kids doing in school?" Julia asked.

"They are doing well. Matthew just started so he has to adjust to the change. Sophie doesn't like getting homework but she has a group of friends and soon there will be birthday parties and sleepovers," Laura answered acting as if she never saw Julia and Edward together.

"And Edward just started a big case which keeps him busy. I'm glad to have the boutique while the kids are in school. It gets lonely at the house," she added looking at Julia's house wondering how long she and Edward were having the affair.

"I'm glad that you had time for lunch," Julia said.

"Me too. It's my day off and there's only an empty house to go back to," Laura told her.

"Plus you like visiting your little sister," Julia said.

"Plus that," Laura said not letting her anger show.

"So what's for lunch?" Laura asked changing the subject.

"Pastrami sandwiches and potato salad," Julia answered.

"Well then lead the way," Laura said still acting like nothing was wrong.

They had a nice lunch and Julia never suspected that Laura knew about the affair. Laura didn't mention anything to Edward that night either. A few days later Laura decided to confront him about the affair. She asked him to come home at his lunch break saying that she wanted to talk. The kids were at school again so it was just the two of them.

"Hey sweetie," Edward said kissing her cheek.

"Edward we need to talk," Laura told him.

"About what?" he asked.

"A few days ago I went to Julia's house for lunch. I arrived there early and you know what I saw?" she answered.

"What?"

"You _making out with _Julia," Laura replied.

"I was at the office it couldn't have been me honey," he told her.

"It was you. I saw your face as you walked back to your car," she said. Her anger started to show.

Edward walked into the kitchen to get a drink of water. Then he walked into his office. She followed him.

"Admit it you are having an affair with my sister!" she exclaimed.

He turned to look at her. "If it makes you happy yes we are having an affair."

"How long?" she inquired.

"For the past three months," he replied.

"Why?" she demanded.

"It just happened. One day I went over for a quick "hello" and one thing led to another," he told her.

"We never meant for this to happen or to hurt you," he added.

"Then why keep at it for _three_ months?" Laura asked.

"We couldn't stop, and I've come to love Julia," Edward answered.

As they were talking Laura moved closer to where the gun they owned was stored. It was a small handgun they got a month prior for protection because of the nature of Edward's work. He had some unhappy clients. She managed to grab the handgun and point it at him. Angry tears streamed down her face.

"Laura, don't do anything crazy," Edward said nervously looking at the gun.

"Crazy?! You bastard! You slept with my sister!" Laura said. Even though she didn't really intend to she pulled the trigger. The bullet hit Edward in the chest and he died a couple minutes later.

"Oh my god what have I done?" she asked.

Their next door neighbor heard the gunshot and called the police who soon arrived. They found Laura holding the gun kneeling next to her husband crying. They charged her with murder and she was let out on bail. A few days later a young teenage couple came across a body floating in the lake right outside of town. The police were called and soon identified the body as Laura's. She was never a strong swimmer. When they went to her house they found Sophie with tears in her eyes. She had a note in her hand. She handed it to the detective after being told that her mother had been found.

_I was the one who shot Edward and I am sorry that he had to die but he deserved it. I feel that this is for the best._

_Laura Sullivan_

_P.S I love you Sophie and Matthew _

The police didn't understand what she meant by "he deserved it". They interviewed their neighbors, family and friends. Everyone agreed that they were a loving couple and that there seemed to be no problems. Julia never mentioned the affair to the police when she was questioned. As she spoke to them she was overwrought with emotion. A couple days later both Edward and Laura's body were laid to rest in the Sullivan family plot in the local cemetery. Julia had taken Sophie and Matthew in after their parents died and after the will was read she found that she had been given custody of them. A couple months after the tragic deaths of her sister and brother-in-law Julie found that she was pregnant with Edward's baby. She decided to keep the baby and tell no one who the father was. The Sullivan house as it came to be called stayed unoccupied for many years, well unoccupied by those still alive.

Eighteen years later another couple was looking for their first house. Link and Tracy Larkin had been married for six months. They were both 23 years old. They were living in a cramped apartment but they wanted a big house with lots of space and a backyard. As a one month anniversary gift Link had given Tracy an English toy spaniel that she named Susie, who was now nine months old. Susie was partial to Link. Tracy worked as a dance teacher while Link worked as Corny Collin's assistant. They called Tom, a real estate agent about buying a house. Tom was portly with dark brown hair. They looked at a couple of houses but they were too expensive.

"There's one house that's in your price range that you can look at," Tom told Link and Tracy one day in his office.

"What house?" Tracy asked.

"The old Sullivan house," Tom answered.

"But there's a history behind the house I must tell you about. Eighteen years ago a family lived there by the name of Sullivan. Edward and Laura seemed to be a happy couple but one day she shot him for unknown reasons. Then a few days later she drowned herself. The police just figured that she had a mental breakdown from work and kids. They say that their ghosts still reside in the house," he added.

"There's no such thing as ghosts," Link said.

"How come we never heard of this?" Tracy asked.

"It was kept quiet," Tom said.

"And we were like 5 years old at the time Trace," Link added.

Tracy nodded. "I wonder if ma or dad remembers it," she said.

"So do you still want to see the house?" Tom asked.

Link looked to Tracy who shook her head. "Absolutely," he answered.

"Alright, I can show it to you this weekend," Tom replied uncertain if they'd change their minds before then or not.

"Can our parents come?" Tracy asked. Their parents were going to help Tracy and Link with the buying of a house.

"Of course," Tom answered.

That Saturday Tracy, Link, Edna, Wilbur, Beebe and John Larkin met Tom at the house.

"Wow this place is amazing," Tracy said looking at the outside.

"I know, but it isn't half as amazing as you," Link replied kissing her then taking her hand in his.

Tracy grinned at him as she squeezed his hand.

"I remember hearing about that awful murder from a friend of ours," Beebe said.

"It was a horrible tragedy," John said.

"It scared me so much then she killed him then committed suicide. They thought the stress of having a career out of the home and then taking care of the children drove her to it. That's one of the reasons I started staying in the house more, so I was close to Wilbur and Tracy," Edna told them.

"But you had nothing to fear hun. She killed him and I know you'd never harm me nor would I harm you," Wilbur said.

"I know but it still frightened me that someone could do that to the one they loved," Edna replied.

"And I know neither you nor daddy would harm me," Tracy told them.

"Did they have any kids?" Link asked.

"Two, but I'm not sure if they live around here still," Tom answered.

"Are you ready to see the inside?" Tom then asked.

Everyone nodded. Link and Tracy followed him in. Edna, Wilbur, Beebe, and John walked in after the young couple. Tracy and Link gasped at how big the house was. Dust had settled in corners and on the sheets that covered the furniture. They walked around the first floor seeing the living room, office, and kitchen. The office carpet had been cleaned where Edward's body had fallen. Tom then took them upstairs where they saw the master bedroom and two smaller bedrooms and the bathroom.

"We love it," Link told Tom after the tour was over. Link had noticed Tracy smiling through-out the entire time.

Tracy nodded in agreement. "And it's in our price range.

"Are you sure kids?" Wilbur asked.

"Yes daddy," Tracy answered.

"You want the house?" Tom inquired bewildered.

Link and Tracy nodded.

"Then let's go to my office and sign some papers," Tom said.

Tracy, Link and their parents followed Tom to his office.

"Congratulations," Tom said shaking Link and Tracy's hands after all of the papers were signed.

"All of the furniture is yours now and you can move in sixty days from now" Tom added.

"That was a quick sell wasn't it?" Edna asked.

"The house has been on the market for quite a while and the persons that own the property were eager to sell it," Tom answered.

"And you should have the house inspected just in case there are any problems that need fixing," he added.

"When shall we have that done?" Link asked.

"Probably within the next couple of weeks," Tom answered. He gave them a name of the inspector that he worked with before.

The following Tuesday Tracy called the inspector. Mark Quinn, the inspector, told her that he'd be able to go through the house the following Monday. That day Tracy and Link sat on the porch steps awaiting Mark's report. About forty-five minutes later Mark came out. Tracy and Link stood as he walked to them.

"The kitchen plumbing needs fixing but other than that the house looks good," Mark told them.

"Thank you," Tracy said. Both she and Link shook his hand.

The next day Link called a plumber and got an appointment for the kitchen plumbing to be fixed. It was soon fixed and over the next few weekends Tracy and Link along with Penny and Seaweed cleaned the house to ready it before moving in. Edna, Wilbur, Beebe and John sometimes helped as well. Some of the china that was left in the cupboards started to crack so Tracy and Link through them out. Edna and Wilbur bought them a new set of china and cutlery for a wedding present so they decided to use those. They also brought in a new kitchen table and chairs that Maybelle had given them. They decided to keep the bedroom furniture. Little by little they moved their clothes and other personal belongings to the house.

Just before Christmas, Tracy and Link moved into the house. That night there was still a little chill so Link lit the fireplace in the living room. Tracy fed Susie then made a simple chicken and rice dinner for them. Link uncorked a new bottle of white wine to help celebrate their first night in the house. They decided to eat by the fireplace.

"Here's to our first night in our amazing house," Link said holding up his wineglass.

"I'll toast to that," Tracy replied clinking glasses with him. She leaned in and kissed him before taking a sip.

They ate feeding each other small pieces of chicken. They drank a few more glasses of wine as well. As Tracy brought the empty plates to the kitchen Link went to the record player and placed a record on it. The Four Seasons started playing as Tracy walked back into the living room. Link grabbed her waist, pulling her close as she placed her hands around his neck. "_Can't Take My Eyes Off You_" started playing as Link captured Tracy's lips. They started swaying back and forth staring into each others eyes. He whispered the words as blue met brown. Tracy leaned up and seized Link's lips in a passionate kiss. As the song ended Tracy and Link started moving towards the stairs. Their lips stayed connected the whole time.

They managed to get upstairs and to the bedroom. Susie was sleeping on her monogrammed pillow and blanket. Link pulled Tracy's blouse off of her and unzipped her pants as he kissed her neck. Tracy unbuttoned his shirt and slid it off his shoulders. Tracy hopped under the covers since she was starting to get cold. Link undid his slacks then got in atop of her. He leaned down and captured her lips in a deep French kiss. He moved to her cheek then neck where he lingered nibbling it. Tracy held onto his back and kissed his shoulders as he did that. Link then placed sweet kisses down her neck. She arched her back as he unhooked her bra. He kissed her shoulder as he slid the bra strap off of it. He moved to her breasts where he again lingered nibbling her soft flesh. Tracy whimpered and Link moved back to her lips silencing her. He then placed quick kisses down her body until he reached her underwear where he helped her out of them. She then maneuvered them so she was on top. Tracy leaned down and seized his lips. She kissed his chin, down his neck and chest. When she reached his waist she helped slide his underwear off and tossed them aside. Link gently turned Tracy over so he was on top again. He then captured her lips in another French kiss.

After they made love they fell asleep in each other's arms. Four hours later Tracy awoke hearing a funny noise. She looked next to her finding Link not there.

"Link?" she said She sat up and looked around the room.

The noise came closer and Tracy's heart began to quicken. It sounded like a humming sound and kept getting louder. She fumbled a little as she turned the bedside lamp on. Suddenly Link's face appeared in the doorway. He was making the sound. Susie awoke upon hearing the sound and barked.

"Boo!" he said as his eyes fell upon her face.

"Linky! You scared me! I thought it was one of the ghosts!" she exclaimed.

Link saw that her eyes were wide open and that she was shaking with fright. He quickly ran to her side.

"I'm sorry Trace I didn't mean to really scare you. There aren't any ghosts. It was just supposed to be a joke," he said as he wrapped his arms around her.

She leaned her head on his shoulder as he kissed the top of her head. "I know. Just don't do that again," she told him.

"I won't I promise," Link said as he rubbed her arms and back.

"You scared Susie too," she said.

Link looked at Susie who was looking at him. "I'm sorry Susie."

Susie barked again then roamed the house to make sure it was safe. After deciding that it was she returned to her pillow which was in the corner by Link's side of the bed.

Tracy calmed down as Link continued rubbing her back. He kissed the top of her head again. They lay back down and with Link's arm wrapped securely around Tracy. Tracy also had her arms wound around him as they fell asleep again.

**TBC...**


	2. Unexpected House Guests

2.

Tracy awoke and noticed the sun streaming through the window. Link moved next to her. She smiled as she looked at him. Tracy gently moved Link so she could get up. He moaned but didn't wake up. She grabbed her bathrobe and put it on. She then walked into the bathroom to wash her face and ready herself for the day. Susie followed her and stopped in the doorway and growled.

"What is it Susie?" Tracy asked as she patted her face dry with a towel.

Susie growled again. Tracy decided that she must have heard Link make a noise or something and looked in the mirror. As she looked at her reflection Tracy felt like someone was looking at her. She quickly dismissed it but as she looked in the mirror she saw a shape appear. It looked like a man's face with green eyes and brown hair. He smiled at her. Tracy screamed. Link was still sleeping but as soon as he heard Tracy scream he jumped out of bed quickly grabbing his bathrobe and rushed to find her. He stopped in the bathroom doorway finding Tracy's face had turned white.

"What's wrong lil darlin?" Link asked trying to catch his breath.

"I saw a man's face in the mirror and he was smiling at me," Tracy answered, her voice wavering.

Link walked in the bathroom and put his arm around her to comfort her. He then looked in the mirror.

"I don't see anything," he told her.

"It was there," Tracy said pointing to where she had seen the face.

"Maybe your head is playing games with you," he replied.

Tracy wasn't sure as she left the bathroom with Link by her side. She finished getting ready trying to look in the mirror as little as possible which was hard when she wanted to do her hair. She dressed in a long sleeved red dress and wore her hair down much like she had since the Miss Teenage Hairspray Pageant. Link dressed in a pair of black slacks and a blue long sleeved shirt.

Downstairs Tracy tried to forget what she saw and started making pancakes. She felt a familiar pair of arms circle her waist and smiling she leaned back into Link. He kissed her cheek.

"Are you feeling any better?" he asked.

"I always feel better when I'm in your arms," she told him. She leaned her head back and Link captured her lips in a loving kiss.

Tracy finished making breakfast and Link poured two glasses of orange juice. He fed Susie before taking the orange juice to the table. Susie heard the food and ran downstairs wagging her tail. She greeted Link then Tracy and started eating. Tracy brought their plates full of fluffy pancakes and placed them on the table. They sat and began eating. As they ate they heard Susie growl then pans clank in the kitchen. Tracy and Link looked at each other.

"Maybe there's a window open," Link said.

"I'll go look," he added.

Link stood and walked out to the kitchen. All of the windows were closed. Susie was eating still. He walked back out to the table and sat down.

"The windows were closed but Susie is out there maybe her bowls hit each other and that's what we heard," Link suggested.

"Maybe," Tracy replied.

Before they uttered another word they heard a knock on the door. Tracy stood and went to answer it. When she opened it she saw a green eyed brunette woman who looked a few years older than her standing there with what looked like a pie in her hands.

"Hi my name is Sophie and I live down the street. I just wanted to welcome you to the neighborhood. I made you a cherry pie," she said.

"Nice to meet you I'm Tracy. Why don't you come in, and I'll get my husband," Tracy said moving to let Sophie in.

"Thank you," Sophie said as she stepped inside. She appeared a little hesitant to do so but Tracy didn't question it.

Link appeared as soon as she mentioned him.

"Hi I'm Link," he said holding out his hand to shake her hand.

Sophie repositioned the pie so she could shake his hand. Tracy saw this.

"Let me take that from you," Tracy told her as she took the pie.

"I'm your neighbor Sophie, it's nice to meet you both," she said.

"Hey wait aren't you Link Larkin and Tracy Turnblad from the Corny Collins show?" she asked taking a closer look at them.

"It's Tracy Larkin now but yes. You watched the show?"

"I loved that show and you are both great dancers," Sophie told them.

"Thank you," Link and Tracy said.

"This place hasn't changed a bit," Sophie said looking around.

"You've been here before?" Link asked.

"I used to live here with my parents and my brother. That was before my parents died," Sophie answered.

"Your parents were Edward and Laura Sullivan?" Tracy inquired.

"Yes," Sophie replied.

"Our real estate agent told us about what happened. We are so sorry," Tracy told her.

"It happened so long ago. I still live nearby because I still feel connected to this house. I never knew why it happened, you see," Sophie said.

"Wait I'll go get a picture of them," she added.

Sophie left and a few minutes later returned with a picture which she handed Link. Tracy looked at Laura then Edward.

"Link that's the face I saw in the bathroom mirror!" she said.

"You saw my father's face in the mirror?" Sophie asked.

"I'm certain that it was him," Tracy answered.

"Trace there are no such things as ghosts," Link said.

"But Link I'm sure it was him," Tracy told him.

"I've been told that this place is haunted but I have never believed in that," Sophie said.

Tracy was certain that she had seen Edwards face but decided not to press the issue.

"So Sophie what do you do?" Link asked changing the subject.

"I'm an interior decorator," she answered.

Sophie stayed awhile longer before having to leave. Tracy and Link learned that Sophie was married to a guy named Ben and that he was a lawyer.

As soon as Sophie left Tracy heard another knock on the door. She opened it to find a middle aged couple. She had jet black hair with hints of gray and he had blonde hair and was a few inches taller. She held a casserole dish in her hand.

"Hi, I'm Pam and this is my husband Bob," the woman said.

"Hi, I'm Tracy, won't you come in?"

"Thank you," Pam said.

Tracy moved so they could enter.

"I thought you might like a casserole," Pam said.

"Thank you let me take this to the kitchen," Tracy replied as she took the dish and walked into the kitchen. Link came towards them and shook their hands.

"Hi I'm Link."

"Nice to meet you. I'm Bob and this is my wife Pam. We live next door."

They talked for a few minutes before Bob and Pam had to leave. Link looked at the clock. He had the day off but he still wanted to watch the show. So Tracy turned on the light next to the couch while he turned the T.V. on. He then sat down and she curled up next to him.

"Hey there teenage Baltimore!" a familiar voice said.

Tracy and Link liked watching the new dances and smiled upon seeing Corny appear on screen singing his opening number. Susie came and lay by Link's feet. As the newest lead dancers started dancing the dance of the week Susie growled then the television shut off. Tracy and Link looked at each other. The light was still on.

"What happened?" Tracy asked.

"I'm not sure, let me go look at the power cords," Link answered. He stood up and looked at the cords. The TV was plugged in.

"The light is still on so our power isn't out," Tracy said.

"Maybe its Edward or Laura Sullivan," she added.

"Trace they are dead," Link said as he sat besides her.

"Yeah but Susie growled again. When she growled before I saw Edward's face and the pans mysteriously moved."

"Darlin those were just coincidences," Link told her.

"One time may be a coincidence but three," Tracy said.

Link didn't want to argue. He tried the TV knob and it turned on. He sat down as she curled up in his arms again. Susie growled once more as the television was turned off again and this time they heard a feminine laugh.

"Maybe there's something to what you're saying," he told her as he looked around. He got up and turned the TV on again. He then sat down and kissed Tracy's head.

Nothing else happened while they watched the rest of the show. That night Tracy and Link were sleeping. The comforter slowly moved off of the bed as if someone was pulling it off. It landed on Susie who was asleep on her pillow. She snuggled into it, enjoying the extra warmth it added.

When Link and Tracy awoke the next morning they saw that the comforter was missing. Link looked on the floor when his eyes gazed upon Susie and he saw her happily sleeping with the comforter around her body.

"Susie it isn't nice to take our comforter," he told her.

Susie just looked at him and barked. Her tail was wagging as if to say "I didn't do it".

Link sat on the couch after work later that day. Tracy was in the kitchen feeding Susie and making dinner for them. Their wedding picture fell off the bookshelf. Link picked it up and placed it back on the shelf. The picture and the book besides it fell to the floor. Link placed them back on the shelf. Another book fell off the shelf.

"Will you please stop it," he called out to the empty room.

"Stop what?" Tracy asked walking in the room.

"Something was knocking things off the bookshelf and I thought that if it was the ghost that I should tell them to stop," Link answered.

"So you are starting to believe that there are ghosts in the house?" she inquired.

"No, I'm just covering all of my bases," he replied.

Tracy grinned not believing that. "Come dinners ready."

That night while Link and Tracy slept the covers once again slowly moved off of the bed. Tracy shivered as the cool air hit her skin.

"Linky stop hogging the covers," Tracy said trying to grasp the comforter.

"I'm not hogging them, you are," he told her.

"You're not?" she replied. Tracy sat up and looked around. At the end of her bed she saw a faint figure of a man tugging at the comforter. Susie awoke hearing Tracy and Link and growled.

"Linky wake up!" she said rubbing his arm.

"It's not time to wake," he told her moaning slightly.

"Link!" she said more forcefully.

Link opened his eyes and sat up. He looked to where Tracy was staring. He saw the figure as well.

"It's Edward," Tracy said.

Edward looked at them and smiled.

Link was stunned. "This is unbelievable."

"Now do you believe me?" she asked.

He just nodded as he kept his eyes on Edward who vanished a few minutes later leaving the comforter on the edge of the bed.

"Guess we know who took it last night and it wasn't Susie," Tracy said.

"Why does he take the comforter?" she added.

"I'm not sure," Link replied.

"Let's go back to sleep if we can," he added taking the comforter and putting it back on the bed.

He looked over at Susie. She looked disappointed that she wasn't able to snuggle the extra blanket again.

"Sorry Susie you can't get it tonight," Link told her.

The next morning Link and Tracy were eating waffles. Susie was upstairs. They heard a loud yelp and instantly were on their feet. When they got to their bedroom they stopped as they saw Susie. Above her tail they saw Edward floating. He looked at them with a mischievous smile then disappeared. Tracy walked over to Susie and checked her tail to see if it was hurt. She allowed Tracy to pet her before running over to Link. Her tail wagged as she did so.

"That's the second time we've seen Edward," Tracy said

"At least Susie is alright," Link added leaning down and rubbing her head.

Tracy and Link went downstairs to finish breakfast. Susie followed sitting by Link's feet under the table. He fed her pieces of waffle every so often. Tracy fed her bits as well.

"Do you think we'll see Laura?" Tracy asked.

A door shut and things were being thrown on the floor. Tracy and Link looked at each other. Susie had stopped eating and looked out towards the office. Her mouth was full so she couldn't growl. Tracy and Link stood and in a few minutes stood by the office door which had been open but was now closed. They opened it and saw a bunch of papers and a small dancing trophy that Link had won were strewn across the floor along with a couple pictures of the young couple and a couple books that were on the desk. Tracy and Link's eyes then moved to above the desk. Susie had followed them and as soon as she made it to the doorway started growling. Above the desk floated a faint feminine figure. She had blue eyes and blonde hair.

"It's Laura," Tracy said.

Laura then disappeared.

"Guess we should have known that this place wasn't vacant when we bought it," Link told her.

Tracy and Link went about picking up the items that Laura pushed to the floor.

Two months later Laura and Edward were still floating around the house. Tracy and Link tolerated the noise and messes they made. Susie growled before something happened so they had an advance warning. Laura had once again knocked the stuff off the bookshelf. Tracy and Link discovered that it was her when they saw her one evening pushing their wedding picture off. They started picking up the stuff. After a few minutes of bending over Tracy felt light headed and had to sit so she sat on the couch.

"Are you alright lil darlin?" Link asked. He was looking at her with worry shining in his eyes.

"Yeah, just had to sit down," she answered.

Link nodded with relief. He continued cleaning up and after a few more minutes Tracy began helping him again.

A few days later, Tracy was having lunch with Penny. They were eating at a small diner near the boutique where Penny worked.

"Edward and Laura have been busy lately," Tracy said.

"They've been knocking things over again, pulling Susie's tail that sort of thing?" Penny asked.

Tracy nodded.

"And you want to know something weird," she added.

"What's weirder than having two ghosts in your house?" Penny inquired.

"When I was cleaning up the mess Laura left I felt light headed and had to sit down, that never happens to me," Tracy replied.

"And I'm _late _you know," she added.

"Maybe you're pregnant? You should go see Link's mom," Penny suggested knowing that Beebe Larkin was a doctor.

"That's a good idea," Tracy told her.

After lunch Tracy called Beebe's office and scheduled an appointment for the next day.

"What's wrong dear?" Beebe asked after hugging her.

"I felt light headed the other day as I was bending over and I missed my last two periods and I feel my body changing somehow, I can't explain it," Tracy answered.

"Let's take some blood and run tests to see if we can find out why," Beebe told her.

Tracy nodded as Beebe went to get a nurse. The nurse came in a couple minutes later and took some blood from her arm. Beebe came back after the nurse was done.

"Come back in two days," she told Tracy.

"Thank you," Tracy said as she hugged Beebe then left.

Two days later, which happened to be the day before Valentines Day, Tracy went back to Beebe's office.

"So what's wrong?" Tracy asked.

"Oh honey you're pregnant!" Beebe almost squealed. She hugged Tracy.

"I'm pregnant!?" Tracy said.

She left the office after Beebe hugged her again and gave her another appointment for the following month. Tracy decided to wait a day before telling Link.

The next morning Tracy made Link's favorite breakfast which consisted of chocolate pancakes and sausages. She sang "Good Morning Baltimore" softly as she made up their plates and poured two glasses of orange juice. She took the tray full of food upstairs. Link was still asleep so Tracy put the tray on the other side of him, where she usually slept. She leaned over and placed a gentle kiss on his lips. As he awoke he kissed her back.

"Morning Linky."

"Morning doll."

Link smelled the food and sat up.

"My favorite breakfast, what's the occasion?" he asked.

"Well one its Valentine's Day," she said sitting on her side of the bed with the tray between them.

"Everyday is Valentine's Day with you," he replied grinning.

She smiled and kissed him before continuing. "And two, I have something to tell you."

"What?"

"I'm pregnant," she told him.

Link's eyes widened. After another moment he cupped Tracy's cheek and pulled her towards him. He captured her lips in a deep loving kiss. Tracy took off her bathrobe leaving only her nightgown as Link moved the tray off the bed as their kiss deepened. Tracy turned over so that Link was on top, her lips never leaving his. He pushed up her nightgown and she arched her back as to allow him to take it off. He kissed her lips then trailed down her cheek and neck. He nibbled her neck as she kissed his shoulders. He them moved down her neck to her breasts where he lingered nibbling her soft flesh. She whimpered as he did so. He seized her lips again as she took off his pajama top. She maneuvered so she was on top. She then placed sweet kisses from his lips down his neck and chest. She finally helped him remove his pajama bottoms as she continued her ministrations. He then turned her over and French kissed her.

**TBC...**


	3. Answers from Beyond the Grave

**A/N **_Thanks to all of you who reviewed the last chapter...As always I don't own Hairspray...I hope that you enjoy this chapter!_

* * *

3.

"The pancakes must be cold now," Tracy said as she lay in bed with her head on Link's chest.

"Well we were occupied," Link replied grinning.

"That's true," Tracy concurred. She leaned over and captured his lips.

"Want me to make some fresh pancakes?" she asked.

"I'm sure they're fine," Link answered. He sat up and grabbed the tray. Tracy sat up and moved a little as he placed the tray between them and grabbed a fork. Tracy grabbed her fork and dug in her plate of pancakes as well. After breakfast they got dressed and fed Susie.

Tracy was sitting on the couch while Susie slept on the cushion on the other end. Susie awoke and barked as Link walked into the room. One hand was hidden behind his back. Tracy smiled and stood as he walked in the room.

"Happy Valentine's Day lil darlin," Link said showing Tracy a dozen red roses.

"They are beautiful! Thank you!" she told him. She kissed him then took the roses and smelling their sweet fragrance.

Tracy walked to the kitchen and grabbed a vase. After putting water in it she arranged the roses and put them on the dining room table. She then walked back in the kitchen to dry her hands on a towel then came back in the dining room. Besides the vase she noticed two boxes and a card had appeared. She walked up towards the table and picked up the card which had her name on it. She opened it.

_Trace- _

_I loved you the first moment I set eyes on you and I love you ever more still as each day passes. You are my past, my present and my future. Happy Valentine's Day _

_Love Always,_

_Link _

As she read the card she felt a pair of arms encircle her waist.

"I love you too," she said.

He grinned. "Open the boxes."

Tracy smiled as she picked up the smaller of boxes. She unwrapped it and opened it finding a beautiful heart necklace. She then opened the bigger box and found assorted chocolates. She picked one up and ate it.

"Thank you Linky," she said. She turned around and kissed him.

"You're welcome."

She walked out to the living room and grabbed his gift. She then handed him a card and a box shaped as a heart. He smiled as he opened his card.

_Link-_

_You have captured my heart and it is forever yours. Happy Valentine's Day._

_I will forever love you,_

_Tracy_

He gently stroked her cheek before capturing her lips in a tender kiss. He then opened the box and found assorted chocolates.

"Thanks doll," he said.

"You're welcome."

"Let's go get ready for dinner," Link said looking at the clock.

Tracy nodded as se took his hand and they walked upstairs to change. As they were changing they heard a growl then a crash as if something fell. Tracy looked at Link, who looked back at her. They finished dressing before walking downstairs. She wore a red three quarter sleeved dress and the new necklace he gave her. He wore a nice blue shirt and black slacks. They found that the vase had been knocked to the floor and Laura floating above the table.

"Laura why'd you do that?" Tracy asked her.

"Love is easily broken," she simply stated before disappearing.

"She spoke," Link said dumbfounded.

"I didn't think she'd respond," Tracy added equally surprised.

The vase fortunately hadn't shattered. Tracy picked it up and tried to fix the flowers as best she could. She then put more water in it as Link moped up the spilled liquid.

"I wonder what she meant by that," she said coming back in with the vase. She decided to put the flowers in the living room, somewhere it couldn't be knocked over.

"I'm not sure Trace," Link replied.

"Anyways we need to get to the restaurant," he added.

Tracy nodded as she took his hand. They put on their coats before going outside. Link led her to his car and opened the door for her. He then walked over to the driver's side and got in. He then drove to Luigi's Restaurant. He opened the door and helped her out. She took his arm as they walked inside.

"Two under Larkin," Link told the hostess after they checked their coats.

The hostess smiled and led them to a table in the middle of the room. Link ordered a small amount of red wine for a toast and two cokes for them. When the wine arrived he held his up and she did the same.

"To us," he said as his glass touched hers.

"To us and the little one," she said as she looked at her stomach and smiled. Link reached over and touched Tracy's stomach before drinking the small amount of wine.

Tracy ordered chicken parmagiana and Link ordered chicken marsala.

"This is quite the day with your news earlier doll," Link told her.

"It is exciting though isn't it?" she asked.

Link nodded.

"Plus Laura showed up," Tracy said.

"What are we going to do if they hurt the baby?" she then asked.

"They don't seem to want to hurt us," he told her.

"But maybe there's something we can do to communicate with them," he added.

Tracy nodded.

After dinner they drove back home. Tracy sat down on the couch as Link put their coats away. He then sat down besides her. He started massaging her shoulders sensing that she was still wondering about the ghosts and the baby. Tracy melted under his touch. She turned and captured his lips in a tender kiss. He stood up holding out his hand. She took it and stood herself. Link led her upstairs to their bedroom. He seized her lips as he unzipped her dress. He then moved down her neck to her shoulder where he pushed her sleeve off. She unbuttoned his shirt as the moved closer to the bed. Her dress finally slipped to the floor. She kissed his neck as she helped him out of his shirt. He undid his slacks and they both got under the covers. Link got on top and kissed her passionately. He then moved down to her neck where he lingered nibbling it. He then moved down kissing around her bra. Tracy sat up a little as to allow Link to unhook her bra. He then continued his ministrations by nibbling her breast. Tracy whimpered. Link then moved down her body finally helping her with her remove her underwear. He then captured her lips again. She maneuvered so that she was on top. She kissed him while rubbing her hands up and down his chest. She then helped him out of his underwear. He turned her over as he French kissed her.

Later that night Link awoke to Susie growling. She was lying on her pillow staring above the bed. Link followed her gaze and saw Edward looking at Tracy and Link's wedding picture. Link shook Tracy's shoulder and she awoke with a little moan. He pointed to where Edward was floating and she sat up, holding the covers over her body.

"Our wedding was wonderful. Happiest day of my life," Edward said as he stared at the picture. There was a sad tone to his voice.

"You sound sad," Tracy said. Edward looked surprised at hearing her then disappeared.

"We should find out why they are still here in the house," Tracy told Link.

He nodded.

The next day Tracy and Link invited their parents, Penny and Seaweed to dinner. After everyone arrived and they were in the living room Tracy stood next to Link who put his arm around her waist.

"The reason we invited you here is that I have an announcement," Tracy said.

"What hun?" Edna asked.

"I'm pregnant!"

"That's wonderful news!" Edna exclaimed as she hugged Tracy and Link.

"Congratulations guys," Penny said hugging Tracy and Link.

"Of course I already knew but it's still nice to hear that I am going to be a grandma," Beebe told them as she hugged Link and Tracy.

Wilbur, Seaweed and John all hugged Tracy and congratulated her and Link. At dinner the conversation fell to Edward and Laura. Everyone there already knew that they had appeared before.

"So we saw Laura and Edward yesterday and they both spoke," Tracy said.

"What did they say?" Seaweed asked.

"Laura said 'Love is easily broken' and Edward said that his wedding day was the happiest day of his life," Link answered.

"But there was an underlying sadness to his statement," Tracy added.

"Is there a way you can talk to them more, find out what they meant?" Penny inquired.

"They could ask a psychic or a priest," John suggested.

"Or have a séance. I heard Houdini had those all the time to contact his mother," Beebe added.

"Those are great ideas," Tracy told them.

"Having ghosts in your house is just plain spooky," Edna said.

"At least the kids haven't been harmed hun," Wilbur told her.

"Have you?" Edna asked. She never thought of that happening.

"No ma, but Edward seems to enjoy pulling Susie's tail."

Edna sighed with relief.

Tracy called a priest but all he did was say a few incantations. Link called Justine, a local psychic. She came and walked around the house trying to sense where any ghostly activity was. When she walked into the office she immediately sensed that a significant event had taken place there.

"This was where the murder happened," Tracy told her.

"We would like to talk to them," Link said.

"I suggest that we hold a séance," Justine told them.

"And maybe invite any living relatives," she added.

Tracy and Link nodded.

"Anything else?" Tracy asked.

"Maybe talk to some friends and relatives before the séance to get an idea of who they were," Justine answered.

"Thank you," Link said.

They scheduled a séance a few days later.

Tracy called Sophie to invite her.

"Alright. I can call my brother and see if he can attend," Sophie said.

"That would be great," Tracy told her.

"Why are you holding a séance anyway?"

"Link and I want to talk to your parents. Is there anything you can tell me about them?"

"Well they always took the time to be there for me and my brother. My mom was a good cook and my father was a jokester. I remember them having parties and inviting lots of people," Sophie answered.

"Thank you," Tracy said as she hung up the phone.

Tracy then called Pam and asked her about Edward and Laura.

"They had lovely parties and were so friendly. Laura was an excellent cook and Edward knew about all the issues affecting the city since he worked in the mayor's office and he always had a joke to tell," Pam told her.

After a couple more minutes of asking about each other Tracy hung the phone up.

The night of the séance arrived; Justine told them that night was a better time to contact the spirits. Link heard a knock on the door and answered it.

"Hello," he greeted allowing Sophie and Matthew to enter.

"Hi. Link this is Matthew, my brother." Matthew and Link shook hands.

"I never thought I'd be in this house again," Matthew told them.

Tracy came in and greeted their guests. Justine soon arrived as well with a small bag. Justine decided that since the office was the place where she felt the most activity that it would be the best place to hold the séance. Edna and Wilbur took Susie for the night so she wouldn't constantly growl at Edward and Laura. Justine turned the light on and began taking candles from her bag and arranging them in a circle on the desk. Link brought in chairs from the dining room so everyone had a seat.

"This is strange being here after all these years," Sophie said as she walked in the room.

Justine had Link position the chairs in a circle around the desk and then had Link and Tracy sit next to each other and Sophie and Matthew sit next to them. She the lit the candles and turned the lights off. She then sat down between Matthew and Link.

"Now hold hands and close your eyes," Justine told them. They did.

"Spirits from beyond the grave show yourselves," she then said.

Justine opened her eyes and saw Edward and Laura. Tracy and Link soon followed as did Sophie and Matthew. Sophie and Matthews eyes widened as they saw their parents for the first time in eighteen years. Laura and Edward smiled at their children. Edward then looked around.

"Where is my little buddy?" Edward asked.

"She's at my parents," Tracy answered.

"Why were we summoned?" Edward inquired.

"Yes, why?" Laura added.

"We want to talk," Tracy replied.

"Mom, dad is that really you?" Sophie asked.

Laura and Edward turned towards her and Matthew.

"Yes honey," Laura answered.

"Why'd you leave us?" Matthew inquired.

"I didn't want to son, but your mom did shoot me."

"Only because you cheated on me with Julia, my own _sister_."

"Aunt Julia!?" Sophie said.

Edward nodded looking ashamed.

"I didn't mean to shoot him, but I was distraught," Laura continued as she gazed upon her children.

"Is that why you drowned yourself?" Matthew asked.

"Yes, it is," Laura answered.

"Why are you still here?" Tracy inquired.

"We're not really sure," Edward replied.

"Maybe it's the way they died that's keeping them here, the unresolved issue of infidelity," Justine suggested.

"Will they pass on if they resolve their issues?" Tracy asked Justine.

"Most likely," Justine answered.

"Edward, why did you take the comforter and pull Susie's tail?" Link asked.

Edward turned towards Link. "I find it amusing to pull her tail and when you thought it was Susie that took the comforter. I also like how you sleep in each others arms. It reminds me of our first few years of marriage."

"And why do you like knocking things over Laura?" Tracy asked.

"Its fun," she answered.

"Would you ever harm a human?" Link inquired.

"Like a baby?" Tracy added.

"What's this about a baby?" Sophie asked looking at Tracy.

"I'm having a baby in seven months," Tracy answered touching her stomach.

"Congratulations!" Sophie told them.

"No we won't harm humans or any children," Laura told them.

Tracy sighed with relief. Edward and Laura started to fade a little.

"I love you mom and dad" Sophie and Matthew said in unison.

"Thank you," Link said.

Edward and Laura smiled at their children.

"We love you too and we are sorry," Laura said.

Laura and Edward then disappeared.

Link stood and turned on the light as Justine blew out her candles.

"That is the most successful séance I ever had" Justine told them.

"I can't believe it," Sophie said.

"Does Julia still live around here?" Tracy asked

"She lives across town still," Matthew answered.

"Do you think we could talk to her?" Tracy inquired.

"I'm sure she wouldn't mind," Sophie replied.

"Thank you for this," she added.

Tracy nodded. She thanked Justine. Tracy and Link then bid their guests goodnight. Before leaving Sophie gave Tracy Julia's phone number and address. The next day Tracy called Julia and they set up a time to meet and talk. Link drove over to Julia's house a few days later. When Julia opened the door they noticed that she looked a lot like her sister.

"So what can I do for you?" Julia asked after they all sat down.

"We live in the old Sullivan house," Link answered.

"And we have seen the spirits of Laura and Edward," Tracy added.

"There were stories that it was haunted but I never believed it," Julia said.

"We had a séance the other day and we learned that the reason they may still be here on earth could have something to do with Edward's infidelity," Link told her.

"And we learned it was you he had an affair with, and we were wondering if you could help us so they can be at peace," Tracy said.

"I don't know how I could help," Julia said.

"By giving us information. Who started the affair?" Tracy asked.

"I made the first move," Julia answered.

"I was always head over heels in love with Edward even before he married Laura but they were so in love that I stood back and allowed them to be together, then one day 3 months before their deaths Edward came over and I just let passion overtake me," she added.

"And I found that he loved me as well and that he didn't love Laura like he did when he first met her but they had the children."

"I can never imagine doing that to my wife." Link said.

Tracy grinned at him. She then looked past him to the fireplace. She stood and walked over to a group of pictures.

"Who's this?" She asked holding a picture of a dark blonde green eyed girl.

"That's my daughter Edie," Julia answered smiling.

"After Edward and Laura died I found that I was pregnant with Edward's baby. I actually never told anyone that the baby was his before," Julia told them.

"Why?" Tracy inquired.

"I guess it was because I was grief stricken," Julia replied.

"And I was caring for Sophie and Matthew and I never wanted them to find that their father cheated on their mom," she added.

"They know now," Link said.

"Edward never meant to hurt Laura but we couldn't stop what we were doing. Does that make any sense?"

"I can understand falling head over heels in love with someone," Tracy said gazing at Link.

"Me too," Link added Tracy gave him a tender kiss.

"Did I help?" Julia asked.

"You did thank you." Tracy answered.

**TBC...**


	4. Of April Showers and May Parties

**A/N **_Thanks to everyone who has reviewed. I own nothing that you recognize...hope you enjoy!_

* * *

4.

"So are we going to talk to Laura and Edward again?" Link asked once they got in the car.

"I think that would be a good idea," Tracy answered.

"Should we just let them be if they don't find peace and move on?" Link asked.

"I'm not sure, but if they don't hurt us or the baby I don't see a problem," Tracy answered.

"You know I've wanted to do something for the last few minutes," Link said grinning.

"What?" Tracy inquired.

"This," Link replied as he leaned over and captured her lips. Tracy grinned as she kissed him back.

The next day Tracy was at home when she heard a knock on the door. The knock surprised Susie and she barked. Tracy opened the door finding Sophie and Penny.

"Hi," Tracy said allowing them to come in. She hugged both before leading them to the living room. Penny and Sophie had introduced themselves while they were waiting for door to be open.

"How'd the séance go?" Penny asked once they sat down.

"It went well I think. Sophie and her brother were there and we discovered that Edward cheated with Laura's sister," Tracy answered.

"And Link and I went to talk to her yesterday," she added.

"How'd that go?" Penny asked.

"Was Aunt Julia helpful?" Sophie added.

"Yes, she said that she made the first move with the affair because she was always in love with your father," Tracy answered.

"And he said that he never meant to hurt your mom," Link said walking in the room. He flashed a smile at them.

"Hi Pen, Sophie," he added.

Link then sat down next to Tracy who was on the couch. "Hey darlin, I missed you today" he said leaning towards her and seizing her lips in a gentle kiss. He always liked saving the best for last.

"Hi Link," Penny and Sophie greeted.

"Hey Linky, I missed you too," Tracy said grinning.

"Julia also told us something that you may not like," Tracy added as she took Link's hand in hers.

"What?" Sophie asked nervously.

"We saw a picture of Edie and she told us that Edward is Edie's father," Tracy answered.

"What!?" Sophie said.

They heard Susie growl so Tracy and Link knew that someone was in the room.

"Edward is what!?" Laura said appearing.

Penny was taken back slightly because she never saw her or Edward before.

"First I learn that he had an affair and now _this_," Laura said angrily.

Edward appeared. "In my defense I didn't know she was pregnant."

"Well if you never had the affair in the first place I wouldn't have a niece that's also your daughter!" Laura told him. She was near a table with a candle on it. She knocked the candle off the table.

"I never meant to hurt you," Edward replied.

"Mom, dad please you can't change what happened," Sophie said.

Laura and Edward looked at Sophie.

"Oh honey we're sorry you had to hear that," Laura said calming down.

She started fading away until she was gone.

"If I was smart none of this would have ever happened," Edward stated before leaving as well.

"I can't believe Edie is my _sister_!" Sophie exclaimed.

"Where is Edie now?" Penny inquired.

"She's a senior at Patterson Park. She plans to attend NYU in the fall," Sophie replied.

"We went to Patterson Park High School," Penny told her motioning to Tracy and Link.

"I did too. How's that for coincidence," Sophie said.

Tracy, Link and Penny nodded.

A few weeks later Tracy and Link were at the doctor's office for a checkup.

"How are you my dears?" Beebe asked after hugging them both.

"We're doing well" Tracy answered.

Beebe had Tracy sit on the exam table. She took her blood pressure and other standard tests. Lin sat in a chair nearby. Beebe knew it was useless to have him wait outside.

"Want to hear the baby's heartbeat?" Beebe asked.

"Sure," Tracy answered.

"Can we do that?" Link inquired.

"Of course dear," Beebe replied.

She grabbed a small box that resembled a small radio. Tracy lay on the table. She then put a microphone looking device on her stomach. Suddenly a fast pounding sound filled the room.

"Wow," Link said.

"It's amazing isn't it?" Tracy said.

Link nodded as he stood and walked over to her. She grabbed his hand and tugged on it. He leaned over and captured her lips.

"The baby sounds healthy," Beebe told them. She was smiling.

"Thanks Beebe," Tracy said.

"Thanks mom," Link added.

Soon it was almost April. Penny had the day off from work and Tracy was working a half day. Penny planned to give Tracy a baby shower with an April fool's theme. She invited all of the council girls, Edna, Beebe, Sophie and Maybelle. She had a key to their house for emergencies so after Tracy had gone to work she let herself in to decorate. Edna, Maybelle, Inez, Noreen, Doreen, and Tammy came by to help. The others would arrive before Tracy got home. They decorated the living room with streamers that read "Baby" and stork silhouettes hung from the ceiling. Edna and Inez made Maybelle made little sandwiches. They had cokes in the refrigerator. The others arrived a short time later. Penny saw Tracy pull up in her car. They all hid as they heard the key in the lock. Tracy stepped inside and was greeted by Susie. She was wearing a diaper and a light green bonnet.

"Hi Susie. What's this you're wearing?" she asked her.

Susie wagged her tail and licked her hand as she patted her head.

Tracy walked in the living room and her eyes widened at seeing the streamers. All the girls popped up.

"A baby shower for me?" Tracy asked.

"No one for Brenda, of course you" Lou Ann answered.

Tracy smiled as she greeted everyone.

"Who put the bonnet and diaper on Susie?" Tracy asked.

"That was me," Beebe answered.

"She doesn't seem to mind," Tammy said.

"Come sit in the place of honor," Penny told Tracy. She was motioning to a chair in the middle of the room.

Tracy smiled as she sat. Edna and Maybelle brought out the sandwiches and cokes for everyone. While they were eating Susie started to growl.

"Not now," Tracy said.

Noreen stopped eating and pointed to the ceiling. "Who's that!?"

"That's Laura, she's a female spirit," Tracy answered.

"Is she the woman who used to live here?" Amber inquired.

"Yes, she and her husband haunt this place," Tracy replied.

"Did you mention me?" Edward said as he appeared.

Some of the council girls let out small screams at his arrival.

"She did Edward, now go away," Laura told him.

"No," Edward said as he floated to Susie and took her bonnet off. He then pulled her tail just for fun. Susie whimpered unhappily.

Laura floated around the stork silhouettes. She knocked one to the ground. "Like storks actually bring babies. Whoever thought that up should drown," she said trying to make a joke at her own expense.

Everyone was entranced watching Edward and Laura. Laura knocked bows off of some of the gifts before disappearing. Edward soon left as well.

"Sorry about that, they come and go," Tracy said.

"My father's always been a jokester. My mom she's just trying to work out her anger," Sophie told everyone.

"That's right you're their daughter," Vicki said.

Sophie nodded. Penny picked up the decorations that were knocked off while Inez picked up the bows and put them back on the gifts.

"Who wants cake?" Edna asked trying to get the shower back on track. She went and got the cake, a chocolate cake with white frosting. "Baby" was written on it.

After cake it was time for presents. Becky handed her a medium sized one. Tracy took the top off of it and lots of confetti jumped out all over the place.

"Becky, you shouldn't have," Tracy said.

"Oh yes I should have, your face was hilarious," Becky told her. She was trying not to laugh.

"Here's a real gift," she added handing Tracy another package.

Tracy looked at Becky who nodded and smiled. She then opened it to find little shirts and shorts.

"Thank you," Tracy said.

Penny handed a gift to Tracy next. She opened it and saw that Penny made a matching pillow and blanket. They both had stars on them. Tracy hugged Penny. Amber gave her a box next. Tracy opened it to find a teddy bear. Shelley, Lou Ann, Noreen and Doreen gave her clothes and baby toys like rattles. Sophie gave Tracy a carousel that hangs over the crib.

"It was mine," Sophie told her.

Edna told her that she and Wilbur had bought a changing table and dresser. Beebe bought Tracy a crib and sheets for the crib. Maybelle and Inez bought diapers and baby bottles. The rest of the girls chipped in and bought a gift certificate to the baby store.

Thank you all," Tracy said after all the gifts had been open.

A couple weeks later Tracy awoke in the middle of the night. She felt like there were bubbles in her stomach. It went away then she felt it again.

"Linky wake up!" she said shaking his shoulder.

"What is it Trace? The ghosts?" Link asked not fully awake.

"No, the baby moved!" Tracy told him.

"Here feel," she added taking his hand and placing it on her stomach.

"I don't feel no…"

"Why'd you stop mid sentence?" she asked.

"I just felt it," he answered.

"It's amazing isn't it?' Tracy inquired.

Link nodded.

Link's birthday was in May. That morning Tracy awoke before him. She quietly went downstairs and made chocolate pancakes and sausages. After pouring the juice she put everything on a tray and carried it upstairs. Link was still asleep so she put the tray on the nightstand and leaned over to capture his lips. After a moment he awoke and kissed her back.

"Morning Linky, happy birthday," she told him once they parted.

"Morning Tracy, there is nothing better than having your gorgeous wife bring you your favorite breakfast in bed,' he replied.

"Oh Linky, that's so sweet," Tracy told him. She captured his lips in a loving kiss.

She then sat down on the other side of the bed as Link grabbed the tray and placed it between them. Tracy decided to have a surprise party for him later that day. Beebe, Edna, John, Wilbur, Penny, Seaweed, Maybelle and Inez came to help Tracy prepare for the party. Link was at work so he had no idea what was happening. Tracy told Corny not to say anything. Corny was invited as were the other council members. Beebe and Edna baked his favorite German chocolate cake while Maybelle, and Tracy cooked lasagna, his favorite meal. Seaweed hid the packages in the corner of the room while Penny and Inez decorated the house with blue streamers and multi-color balloons. Inez even put a

"Happy 24th Birthday" hat on Susie. She growled a bit and Tracy looked around the room. Her eyes stopped when she saw Edward.

"Having another party?" Edward asked after appearing.

"Yes, but neither you nor Laura are invited," Tracy answered.

"Come on, let us come, we'll behave today," Edward replied.

"You lost that chance when you caused trouble at my baby shower," she told him.

He frowned then disappeared.

Link pulled into the driveway. Everyone hid. Tracy held onto Susie so she wouldn't spoil the surprise before he saw everyone.

"Trace," Link said as he walked in the door.

"I smell lasagna," he said.

He put his keys down then walked into the living room.

"Happy Birthday!" everyone said.

Tracy let go of Susie and she ran to Link.

"Hey girl, why do you keep getting hats and stuff put on you?" he said as she wagged her tail and barked happily. Tracy had mentioned the bonnet and diaper at the baby shower to him.

"She looks cute doesn't she?" Tracy inquired.

Link grinned as he walked towards Tracy and kissed her.

"You plan all of this?"

"Yes," she answered.

Link greeted everyone, getting hugs from Beebe, Edna, Maybelle, Penny and Inez. Beebe and Edna served the lasagna soon after. Penny and Tracy got everyone coke or water to drink. Then it was time for cake. Link's mouth began to water as he realized it was German chocolate. Susie began to growl.

"I sensed there was a party," Laura said.

Corny and the council members who had not seen the ghosts before just stared wide eyed at her. They didn't know what to do. The others just looked from Laura to Tracy and Link waiting to see what would happen.

"I already told Edward earlier that you are not invited to this one because of what you did at my baby shower," Tracy told her.

"We were just having fun," Laura said.

"Causing trouble was more like it," Tracy replied.

"Since I'm not wanted I'll leave," Laura said. Before she did she brushed past the cake and blew out some of the candles.

"Hey I was supposed to make a wish first," Link said to the area where Laura had disappeared.

"A few are still left burning," Tracy told him.

Link gently kissed her then made a wish and blew out the remaining candles. Pieces were served to those who wanted one. Tracy had two pieces of cake and ice cream.

After cake it was gift time. Tracy handed him her gift first. He opened it up to find a watch.

"Thanks Trace, I needed a new one," he said kissing her gently.

Beebe handed him a box next. He opened in and found new shoes. Edna and Wilbur gave him a gift coupon to the nice steak place in town. Corny and some of the council members chipped in and bought him a gift coupon to his favorite clothing store. The others got him a gift coupon to Luigi's. Maybelle and Inez gave him a new record player while Seaweed gave him a few new records.

"Thank you all," Link said after he opened all of the gifts.

After a couple more hours of conversation and some dancing, Tracy and Link found themselves in an empty house. Laura and Edward were no where to be found and Susie was asleep on her pillow.

"The party was fun, thanks," Link said.

"You're welcome," Tracy replied.

He leaned over and seized her lips in a kiss. The kiss quickly became more passionate as they allowed their tongues to intermingle. Tracy stood and looked at Link.

"I have another present that I think you may enjoy," she told him grinning.

"Do I have to unwrap it?" he asked.

"In a way," she answered.

Link smiled as he stood and captured her lips again. They kicked off their shoes before going upstairs to their bedroom. Link took off the blouse she was wearing and Tracy helped him out of his shirt. Soon a skirt and pair of pants joined the shirt and blouse on the floor. Once under the covers Tracy caught Link's lips in a fierce kiss. He trailed down her cheek then lingered at her neck where he nibbled for a few moments. He then moved down her neck to her chest. He helped her out of her bra before nibbling on her breast. Tracy whimpered a little. He then moved down to her swollen belly where he tenderly kissed the area where the baby was most active. He then captured her lips again. They sat up slightly and Tracy moved from his lips to his neck and shoulders before retaking his lips in a deep kiss. Her hands rubbed up and down his chest as she did so. Lips never leaving his Tracy then maneuvered so that she was lying down with him on top again.

Afterwards they fell asleep in each others arms. The next day Sophie stopped by. Susie greeted her.

"Sorry I didn't get to go to your party Link," Sophie said.

"It's alright, I know you had to work," Link replied.

"Did anything interesting happen?" Sophie asked.

"You mean anything of a supernatural nature?" Tracy answered coming to greet her.

Sophie nodded.

"Your parents did show up, Edward before I arrived and Laura when the cake was brought out," Link said.

"Did they do anything other than appear?" Sophie inquired

"Laura blew out some candles," Tracy replied.

"It could've been a lot worse," Link said.

Tracy and Sophie nodded.

"I wanted to give you this, it's from Matt and me," Sophie said handing Link a box.

He opened it and saw that they had given him a framed picture of Frank Sinatra.

"How'd you get this!?" Link exclaimed.

"One time my father went on a business trip to California for some lawyer's conference. One night at dinner my dad saw Frank Sinatra sitting a few tables away and he went up and introduced himself and got his autograph," Sophie answered.

"Shouldn't you keep it?" Link asked.

"Tracy told me that you like Frank Sinatra. I have held onto it for so long that I that you'd might like it," Sophie answered.

"I love it! Thank you!" he told her.

"You're welcome," Sophie replied smiling.

"I hope your father doesn't mind you giving him this," Tracy said.

"I'm sure its fine," Sophie told them.

**TBC...**


	5. A Long Awaited Arrival

**A/N **_Thanks to everyone who reviewed my last chapter..this one is a little longer...hope you enjoy!_

* * *

5.

Link took the picture and put it on the bookshelf. He couldn't believe that Sophie had given him such a present. Susie growled and Edward appeared soon after.

"Haven't I seen that before?" he asked motioning to the picture.

"Sophie says it was yours, hope you don't mind," Link answered.

"No, this way I can look at it," Edward told him.

In her sixth month of pregnancy Tracy started "nesting". She would spend hours cleaning the whole house. She and Link were also working on the nursery. They put the last of the wall paint. Seaweed, John, Wilbur, and Corny helped bring in all the baby furniture. Maybelle found her old rocking chair and gave it to Tracy for the nursery. Tracy was also craving more food. She ate more at each meal and even wanted strange combinations like ice cream and pickles. That month also brought their first wedding anniversary. That morning Tracy awoke before Link. He had a grin on his face like he was having a good dream. Tracy leaned over and captured his lips in a sweet kiss. His eyes fluttered open as he responded, deepening the kiss.

"Morning Linky."

"Morning Trace."

"Happy Anniversary," she said.

"Happy Anniversary lil darlin," he told her.

Link made reservations at Paul's Steak House. It was an expensive place but Link thought it would be a nice idea. It was their first anniversary and he wanted to make it special.

He bought her a mixed bouquet of her favorite flowers. He hid them along with a small box and card behind his back as he entered the house. Susie greeted him with a wagging tail.

"Hey girl where's your mom?" he asked.

"Right here. Happy Anniversary Linky" she said walking towards him. She kissed him.

"Happy Anniversary Tracy," he said producing the flowers, card and box.

"They are beautiful, and smell so nice," she said taking the bouquet. She put them down on the table and took the small box. She opened it to find hoop earrings. She then opened the card.

_Tracy,_

_My love for you grows with each passing day. Happy Anniversary_

_Love,_

_Link_

Tracy kissed Link again. "Thank you. Let me get your present."

She walked upstairs and soon returned. She handed him a box and a card. He opened the card first.

_Link,_

_Some love stories are timeless, ours is one of them. I love you with all of my heart. Happy Anniversary_

_Love, _

_Tracy _

Link opened the box and found that she had bought him a nice light blue shirt.

"Thanks darlin," he said as he leaned over and captured her lips.

They went upstairs to get dressed. Tracy put on a new blue maternity dress. She put on the earrings he had given her and a nice necklace. She then styled her hair in a French twist. Link dressed in his new blue shirt and black slacks. He put on a jacket because the restaurant was a lot nicer than the usual places they ate. Link gasped for air when he saw how beautiful Tracy looked. He smiled as he offered her his arm. Tracy giggled at the gesture and took it. He escorted her to the car and opened the door for her. When they got to the restaurant he opened the door for her and she took his arm again.

Tracy and Link walked up to the host. "Two under Larkin," Link told him.

"Ah yes come with me," the host said.

They were seated near the dance floor. The waitress came and they both ordered prime rib with mashed potatoes and iced tea. As they waited for their dinner Link excused himself. He returned a few minutes later. Tracy noticed a violinist walking around the tables. He made his way over to theirs and began playing "_It Takes Two_" with his instrument. Trace smiled at hearing her favorite song.

Tracy watched as he played, applauding when he had finished.

"Did you do this?" she asked Link.

Link grinned and nodded. Tracy kissed him.

"That's so sweet of you," she told him.

The waitress came back with their drinks and dinner. The prime rib was huge, taking up most of the plate. After a few bites a band stepped on the small stage near the dance floor and started playing music. They played "_I've Got the World on a String" _by Frank Sinatra. Link stood and offered his hand to Tracy. She smiled as she took it and he led her to the dance floor. His hands encircled her waist as hers rested at the nape of his neck. They started to sway back and forth as the music continued. Link leaned close to Tracy's ear and softly sang the lyrics to her. Tracy smiled. She kissed him as the song ended. Link then led her back to the table where they finished dinner. Tracy ate the whole thing whereas Link had some left. She then ordered a chocolate brownie sundae for dessert. She savored each bite. After finishing dessert and paying for the meal Link escorted Tracy to the car.

Tracy turned to look at him. "Tonight was wonderful."

"Have I told you how stunning you look tonight?" Link inquired.

"No but you can tell me now," Tracy replied smiling.

"You are absolutely stunning," Link told her. She leaned over and seized his lips in a passionate kiss. They briefly came up for air before Link captured her lips again. He grazed her bottom lip and she happily allowed him access. After several more minutes Link drove them home.

As July came Tracy entered her third trimester. The first two trimesters were rather easy for the normally cheerful Tracy but as she inched towards her due date her back started to ache and her feet swelled. It didn't help that the heat and humidity were high making Tracy miserable. Link bought fans to try and cool her off.

Tracy was lying on the couch and Susie jumped up in her lap. "Susie no! Mommy needs to rest."

Susie groaned but did as she was told. She then growled letting Tracy know that she had company.

Edward and Laura appeared. They watched her.

"Why are you just watching me!?"

"You look like you're ready to pop," Edward answered.

"Edward, that's not a nice thing to say to a pregnant woman," Laura scolded.

Edward muttered something that sounded like "sorry" then left.

"I'll leave you be," Laura said before disappearing.

Link came in the room after Laura had left.

"Hey doll how you feeling?"

"How do you think I'm feeling? My back hurts, my feet are puffy and I look like a whale," Tracy tearfully told him.

"You're not a whale," Link said.

"Yes I am."

Tracy grabbed a handkerchief as tears started flowing.

Link decided that it was probably best to leave her alone. He understood that it was the hormones that were making Tracy moody and he knew that he'd be happy once she was her usual self again.

September thankfully came. The air was less humid and the temperature wasn't so high. Tracy was due any day now. She was on maternity leave from her job. One day in mid September Tracy was lying in bed reading. Link was at work. Edna and Penny were going to come for lunch. Susie lay on Link's side of the bed. Tracy was reading a new paperback that Penny had picked up for her. It was by Julia. Susie growled as Edward appeared above her.

"I see you haven't popped yet," he told her.

"Edward not another word or I'll."

"You'll what?" he inquired.

Tracy felt an ache that she thought was a contraction. It passed and she looked at him, frustrated. "Ugh just go away."

He disappeared. She was about to turn the page and start reading again when she felt something wet between her legs. It took her a moment to realize that her water had broken.

"Oh my god Susie my water broke!" she exclaimed

"Why am I telling you this? You can't drive me to the hospital," she added.

Susie barked. Tracy gently stood and found the phone. She dialed her mom first.

"Ma the baby's coming!"

"Now? I'll be right over. Want me to call Beebe?" Edna asked.

"No, I'll call her," Tracy answered.

"Alright hun, I'll be there soon."

Tracy hung up with her mom then called Beebe.

"Beebe the baby's coming!"

"Did you call anyone else?"

"My mom, she's coming over."

"What about Link?" Beebe asked.

"No," Tracy answered.

"I'll call him and meet you at the hospital," Beebe told her.

"Alright, thanks," Tracy said as she set the phone back on its base.

Not long after Edna arrive at the house.

"Tracy hun," she yelled through the door.

"It's open ma."

Edna let herself in and immediately found Tracy upstairs. She grabbed her suitcase and helped Tracy down the stairs an out to the car. Wilbur was at the wheel. Tracy climbed in the back as Edna put the suitcase in the trunk. Then Edna got in and they quickly drove to the hospital. Tracy had contractions on the way there. Edna helped her out as Wilbur went to park. They walked inside the hospital to the desk.

"We need a wheelchair, my daughter's having a baby," Edna told the nurse behind the desk. Another nurse who was standing nearby went and grabbed a wheelchair. She soon returned and Tracy sat in it. Edna followed them into the elevator. They got off on the maternity floor. The nurse there took Tracy to a room and gave her something to change into, Tracy took off the green skirt and white printed blouse she was wearing and changed before getting into bed. Edna stayed in the room while the nurses checked her blood pressure and the baby's heartbeat. A few minutes later Link arrived and swiftly went to Tracy's side.

"Did I make it? I came as fast as I could," he asked. He leaned over and tenderly kissed her lips.

"Yes, I just got here," Tracy answered.

"I know that husbands aren't usually in the room when the baby is born but I know Link and he won't move from your side. So I think I'll go sit in the waiting room so the room isn't crowded," Edna said standing.

"You can stay if you want," Tracy told her.

"No, this is something special that you and Link should share," Edna replied. She kissed Tracy on the forehead and smiled at Link before leaving the room.

"Your mom knows me," Link said.

Before Tracy could answer she had another contraction. She grabbed onto Link's hand squeezing it. Beebe walked in and noticed the pained look on both their faces.

"Tracy, how are you?" she asked once the contraction subsided.

Tracy looked at Beebe. "In pain."

"I'm sure we can get you an epidural," Beebe told her.

"Link, honey why don't you go get her some ice chips while I check Tracy," she added.

Link nodded. He gently kissed Tracy before walking out of the room. Beebe closed the door and checked to see how dilated she was.

"Two and a half centimeters. Once you've dilated a little more we can give you an epidural," she told her.

Tracy nodded. Link knocked on the door and Beebe let him back in. He handed Tracy the cup of ice chips and she took some. Beebe left saying that she'd check in on them in later. About three and a half hours later Tracy was ready for an epidural. Link was happy that she would get some pain medication because his hand was sore from being squeezed. The doctor they had who gave epidurals came in and gave one to Tracy. She immediately felt relief. Tracy even managed to take a small nap. Link stayed by her side the entire time.

When Tracy had been in labor for ten hours she became dilated to ten centimeters.

"Ok its time to push," Beebe told her after they had repositioned her.

Tracy held onto Link's hand as she pushed. She took a small breath then pushed again. After a few more pushes Beebe smiled. "I can see the head."

Tracy pushed some more until she heard a baby cry. She leaned back into the bed breathing heavily.

"You guys have a daughter," Beebe said. She had a huge smile on her face. "Want to cut the cord Link?" she added.

"Alright," he answered. Beebe handed him the scissors as he stood. She showed him where to cut and he did it. A nurse put a towel on Tracy's chest and Beebe placed the baby on it as Link sat back down besides her.

He kissed Tracy's forehead and gazed lovingly at his daughter. "I guess I have two lil darlins now."

"I'm going to take her and weigh her," the nurse told them. Tracy frowned a bit at this.

"What are we going to name her?" he asked.

"How about Kim?" Tracy answered.

"I like that. I have a great idea for her middle name," Link told her.

"What?"

"Tracy, after her wonderfully sweet, caring mom," he answered.

Tracy smiled as she leaned over and captured his lips. The nurse returned the baby to her.

"Well, Kim Tracy Larkin welcome to the world," Tracy told her.

When Kim opened her eyes Link and Tracy noticed that they were chocolate brown just like her mom's. She also had a small patch of hair on her head that looked closer to Link's hair color.

Beebe left and soon returned with John, Edna, Wilbur, Penny and Seaweed. Edna and Penny hugged Tracy and Link.

Link and Tracy smiled at everyone. "We'd like to introduce you all to Kim Tracy Larkin," Tracy said.

"Isn't she darling?" Edna cooed.

"A daughter! She's so beautiful," Penny said smiling down at Kim.

"You now have a house full of girls well except for Edward," Seaweed said.

"I like being surrounded by gorgeous girls what can I say?" Link told them.

Seaweed smiled and shook his head.

"Can I hold her?" Edna asked.

Tracy nodded. Edna hummed to Kim as she held her. Wilbur and Penny held her next.

"She has your eyes Trace," Seaweed said as he held her after Penny.

"Eyes that will have her father bending to her every will," Tracy told them.

Link grinned as he kissed her. "Your eyes are hard to resist."

John was holding Kim when the nurse came in with a food tray. She put it down next to Tracy who found meatloaf and mashed potatoes along with a small carton of milk. She also had a piece of cheesecake. Edna, Wilbur Penny and Seaweed said their goodnights so she could eat. Link finally got to hold Kim as his father and mother also left. After Tracy ate Maybelle, Inez and Corny arrived.

"Hey sugar, how are you?" Maybelle asked.

"I'm a little tired."

"Where is she?" Inez asked.

"We'd like to introduce Kim Tracy Larkin," Link answered.

Inez walked over and looked upon Kim. "She's so small."

"I know look at her hand," Tracy said smiling.

Inez took Kim's hand in hers gently. "Her skin is so soft," she said smiling.

"Congrats you two," Corny said smiling.

"Thanks Corny," Link replied.

"We saw Penny and Seaweed on the way in, they told us how she had Tracy's eyes," Maybelle told them.

"And Links hair and chin I think," Tracy said smiling.

Each visitor took a turn holding Kim.

"Wonder if we'll have a little star when she's older," Corny said.

Inez looked at the bundle in her arms. "With Tracy and Link as parents I believe they will."

The nurse came back in and told everyone that visiting hours were almost over. Inez frowned as she gave Kim back to Tracy.

"Night," they all told her.

"Night," she said.

"You too Mr. Larkin," the nurse said.

Link frowned. He didn't want to leave Tracy but rules were rules. He gave Tracy a loving kiss. He then kissed Kim's forehead.

"Goodnight lil darlins, I'll see you first thing in the morning."

"We'll be waiting," Tracy told him.

Tracy learned how to feed Kim while she was there that night. She was able to get some rest and soon it was morning and Link arrived. She captured his lips in a tender kiss.

"Morning Trace."

"Morning Linky I missed you last night."

"I missed you too. It was the first time since we've been married that you weren't in bed besides me."

"Even Susie was looking for you."

"I saw Beebe earlier, she said that I could go home later," Tracy told him.

"That's great news," Link said grinning.

A new nurse brought Kim in.

Link picked her up. "Hey there Kim."

Kim looked up and reached for him.

Amber, Tammy, Noreen, Doreen, Brad an IQ walked in.

"Hi guys," Tracy greeted.

"Hi," Link said turning so Kim was visible.

"She's cute," Tammy said grinning.

"What's her name?" Amber asked.

"Kim Tracy Larkin," Link told them.

"That's a pretty name," Noreen said.

"Can I hold her?" Doreen asked.

"Sure just support her head," Tracy answered.

Link handed Kim to Doreen. Doreen smiled down at her and the other visitors crowded around looking at Kim.

"You're gonna have your hands full," IQ added.

"But Link's used to being surrounded by adoring women," Brad said.

They talked for a while longer. The other council members came and visited as well. The nurse came in and taught them how to care for Kim outside of feeding her. Soon the time came for Tracy and Kim to go home. A nurse wheeled her to the door Link walked behind them carrying the suitcase. He helped them into the car, Kim in the child's seat. When they got home Tracy bent down so Susie could see Kim. She sniffed her and walked away. That night Link was holding Kim singing.

"They say it's a man's world, well that cannot be denied…" he sang as he gazed lovingly at her and held her hand in his. Tracy stood at the door and watched him sing. She smiled at them. She then walked over.

"You're my pride and I'm your joy…" she sung along.

Once the song was finished she kissed Link. "Shouldn't you be putting her down to sleep?"

"I was about to but I thought she'd like to hear a song before she slept," he answered.

Later that night as Kim was lying in her crib Laura and Edward appeared. Laura floated over to the crib and saw that Kim was looking up at her.

"Hi I'm Laura," she said softly to her.

Edward floated over. "And I'm Edward."

Laura tried to reach out to her. Kim just gazed at them.

**TBC...**


	6. A Second Mother

**A/N **_thanks to everyone who reviewed the last chapter...you guys are awesome seriously...I own nothing that you recognize like characters or songs...hope you enjoy!_

* * *

6.

As they floated over the crib Laura and Edward reminisced about when Sophie was a baby.

"Sophie was so tiny when we brought her home," Laura said smiling.

Edward nodded and grinned. "I was afraid I'd break her each time I touched her."

Kim started to cry. There was movement as Tracy got up. Susie came along and started growling as soon as they neared the nursery door. Tracy gasped slightly at seeing Edward and Laura. They smiled at Tracy then disappeared. After a moment Tracy got over her surprise of seeing them and went to the crib. She picked Kim up and sat in the rocking chair as to feed her. Tracy started to softly sing "_You Can't Stop the Beat_" to Kim. Link had awakened when he heard Kim too. He stood in the door watching Tracy sing. A small smile crept on his face. When Kim was finished Tracy stood and put her back in the crib. She then turned to leave.

"Linky I didn't know you were awake."

Link nodded. "I awoke when Kim cried. You look adorable as you sung to her."

Tracy grinned. "We better get back to bed and get some sleep before she wakes us up again."

Link nodded again. "I'll go next time so you can get some more rest."

Tracy gave him a tender kiss in gratitude before leading the way back to their bedroom. A couple hours later when Kim awoke again Link kissed Tracy's cheek.

"Stay. Remember I said I'd go."

"I remember," Tracy replied with a yawn.

Link got his bathrobe and walked into the nursery. He picked up Kim and changed her. He then walked around the room holding her until she fell asleep. He gently sang "_It Takes Two_" to her like he had earlier.

The rest of the night went by in the same fashion. Either Tracy or Link would get up and tend to Kim when she awoke. That morning both Tracy and Link were feeling the affects of their lack of sleep.

That afternoon Sophie and Matthew came by to visit them.

"She's adorable," Sophie cooed after Link had told them her name.

"She reminds me of my baby picture," Matthew said.

"Matt, how can you say that, she looks like Link and Tracy, not either of us."

Matthew glanced at his sister. "All babies look alike to me."

"Pardon my brother and his lack of attention to details."

"It's alright." Tracy told her.

Sophie and Matthew stayed a bit longer. Tracy put Kim down for a nap right after they left. She went to check in on Kim after awhile. When she opened the door she noticed Laura in the rocking chair. She was holding Kim as the rocking chair moved back and forth. Edward was behind them just gazing down at Kim with what Tracy thought was wonderment. Laura was softly sing "_Brahms Lullaby_".

"Linky you gotta come see this," she shouted down to him.

Link didn't know what she meant but he hurried upstairs. When he got up there he looked at her. "What?"

Tracy motioned to the rocking chair. "Laura is rocking Kim."

"She's what!?" he said looking inside the nursery.

They walked into the room. Edward smiled at them. "Don't worry babies are more resilient than you think," he said directing it to Link. He then disappeared.

Tracy glanced at Link. "I guess Edward can sense that I'm a nervous first time father," he said.

Tracy then walked towards Laura. She took Kim from her. "Thanks Laura I'll take over now."

Laura nodded then disappeared. Tracy sat down and began rocking Kim again. After she fell asleep again Tracy put her in the crib and together with Link left the room.

October soon came. The cooler weather and the thought of ghosts and ghouls gave Tracy an idea.

"Why don't we have a Halloween party?" she asked Link one day while Kim was napping.

"We can invite everyone," she added.

Link looked around the room. "How about Edward and Laura?"

"You mentioned us?" Edward asked appearing in the room. Laura appeared a few minutes later.

Tracy looked at them. "Yes, we would like to invite you to a Halloween party but the invite only extends to you as long as you behave."

"I always behave," Edward said.

"You behave? That's a first," Laura replied.

She then looked down at Tracy and Link. "We'd be delighted to attend."

They soon disappeared.

Tracy and Link invited their family and friends, including Sophie, Matthew and their neighbor Pam. Tracy even invited her boss to the party. Tammy suggested that they have an area where they could bob for apples. Edna and Maybelle made sweet delights for everyone to have. Sweets such as petit fours, baby ruths, candy corn, and caramel apples were placed on tables. Noreen and Doreen got punch for everyone to drink. Tracy, Penny, Link, Inez and Seaweed decorated the house with black cats, ghosts, bats and spider webs hanging from the ceiling. Brad made a scarecrow that they placed in the front yard. Tammy brought a jack o lantern. Everyone dressed up for the party. Tracy was dressed as a lioness and Kim as her cub. Link dressed as a male lion to complete the lion family. As guests started arriving Susie ran to the door to see who was there. Tracy had put a clown outfit on her. Amber was one of the first to arrive. She wore a pink dress and a tiara. Tracy knew that she was a princess.

Amber smiled at Susie as the later wagged her tail. "You have a cute clown hat girl."

She then saw Kim. "Isn't she adorable, and you're a lioness?"

Tracy nodded. "And Link's a lion."

"You got him to dress as something other than a crooner!?"

"Yes I did, but I had to promise to let him choose the costumes next year."

Mikey was a vampire and Shelley dressed as Kim McAfee in "_Bye Bye Birdie_".

"You're not Conrad Birdie to Shelley's Kim?" Tracy asked when she opened the door and let them in.

"I've always wanted to dress as a vampire," Mikey answered.

Penny was dressed as Juliet. Seaweed was Romeo. Brad dressed as John Lennon and Jesse looked like Elvis. Noreen and Doreen were cats. IQ looked like James Dean and Tammy was dressed as Marilyn Monroe. Sophie was dressed as a rabbit and her husband Ben was a tortoise.

"Let me guess, you guys are the tortoise and the hare?" Link asked upon seeing them.

"Yes," Ben said.

Matthew came as Sherlock Holmes. Darla was Nancy Drew. Edna dressed as a chef and Wilbur dressed as a Dean Martin. Fender was Superman and Bix came as Batman. Paulie tried his best impersonation of Frank Sinatra. Inez was a cuddly bear. Corny arrived as Sam Spade from "_The Maltese Falcon_". Pam and Bob came as folk singers. Sketch dressed like James Bond. Maybelle dressed as a witch. Beebe and John came as George and Martha Washington. Lou Ann came as a ghost and Joey came as a mummy. Brenda came as Lois Lane. Becky came as the Catwoman. Vicki dressed as an angel. Tracy's boss, Mr. Fields, dressed as a devil.

"Mr. Fields, you're hardly a devil," Tracy told him when she had let him inside.

"Oh but I am you just don't know me very well," Mr. Fields replied. He winked at her as he spoke.

Tracy giggled.

Once everyone had arrived Link put on some music. Tracy put Kim down in the playpen so as to have easier access to her if needed. Link pulled her close as they danced. Penny and Seaweed along with Tammy and IQ and Edna and Wilbur joined them in dancing.

"This reminds me of the parties Laura and Edward used to have," Pam told Tracy.

The lights suddenly went out making some of the girls to scream. Susie started growling as the lights came back on.

Tracy looked up to find Edward and Laura. "I thought I told you two to behave."

"I thought it would be fun to scare you and we heard our names," Laura said.

At seeing Laura and Edward Pam screamed again. She leaned against her husband as to not fall. Mr. Fields was even taken aback at the sight.

"You did it! I would have thought Edward to do it," Link told them.

"Laura, Edward is that really you??" Pam asked.

"Yes it is," Laura answered

Pam's eyes were wide. "How is this possible!?"

"We don't know," Sophie answered.

"You've seen your parents like this?" Bob asked.

Sophie and Matthew nodded.

Susie growled and Edward looked at her. "Can I clown around with my little buddy?"

Tracy and Link rolled her eyes.

"Good one Edward," Laura told him.

Kim cried so Tracy picked her up. She excused herself so that she could feed Kim in private.

"Nice ghosts décor. Not very realistic are they," Laura said.

"Mother, be nice!" Sophie said.

"I'm just stating a fact dear," Laura told her.

"This party looks boring anyways," she added before disappearing.

Edward stayed as he moved some of the ghost decorations.

Tracy returned and they took turns bobbing for apples. Bix found an Ouija board and he along with Fender, Brenda, and Becky asked questions of it. Link wasn't sure if Edward was pushing it or Bix or Fender were doing it. Edward seemed to have disappeared.

Mr. Fields was still wide eyed from seeing Edward and Laura. "It must be scary living with ghosts. I mean I would be scared, heck I'm scared now."

Tracy grinned at him and nodded. "It was at first, but Link and I have gotten used to it."

"You are truly extraordinary," Mr. Fields told her.

The rest of the party went by well. There was dancing and conversation. People drank punch and had snacks. At the end of the night Tracy and Link were exhausted. They put Kim to bed then undressed quickly and fell into their bed.

In November Tracy began working again. They had arranged for Kim to stay with Tammy during the day. She ran a daycare. A couple days before she had to go back, Link decided that they should have a night out just the two of them. Beebe told them that she would care for Kim for the night. Tracy put on a nice blue dress and small heels. She put the earrings that he had bought her for their anniversary on and styled her hair so that it laid on her shoulders. Link wore a blue shirt and navy blue slacks. Link helped her with a jacket before putting one on. He held the car door open for her before getting in. They went to a nice Italian restaurant. He opened the car door for her and escorted her in. Once they were seated Link ordered wine for them.

"Are you nervous about going back to work?" Link asked after they ordered their dinners.

Tracy looked at him. "A little. I've never been away from Kim for more than a few hours at a time, well except for tonight."

"Tammy is a good person. She'll take care of Kim."

"I just hope that Kim likes it at daycare," Tracy said.

The waiter brought their dishes. Tracy ordered raviolis and Link ordered lasagna.

When they were almost done Link spotted a jukebox. He got up and put some money in it. A Beatles song came on as he walked back to the table and offered Tracy his hand. She smiled as she took it. She put her hands on his shoulders as his snaked around her waist. Together they started swaying back and forth to the music. He leaned over and quietly sang the lyrics in her ear. She smiled as his breath tickled her skin. They returned to their table and shared a piece of chocolate cake. After paying the bill Link escorted Tracy out. He opened the door for her. She captured his lips in a deep kiss before sliding in. He jumped in his seat and drove them home.

Once inside he seized her lips in a passionate kiss. He pushed her jacket off then she pushed his off of his shoulders. They kicked their shoes off as the made their way towards the stairs and up to the bedroom. Once there Link unzipped her dress. He placed sweet kisses down her neck and shoulders as he did so. She then helped him out of his shirt. She rubbed her hands up his chest as she did so. She helped unbutton his pants then led him to bed. They got under the comforter as Tracy recaptured his lips. She was on top so she kissed down his neck and chest where she helped remove his underwear and back up to his lips. He maneuvered so that he was on top his lips never leaving hers. He then moved down her neck where he lingered, nibbling it. After a moment he moved down her body until he reached her breasts. He helped her unhook her bra before nibbling on the soft flesh. She whimpered softly and he covered her lips with his. He progressed down her body again helping her remove the final garment left on her body. He then reached for a condom before French kissing her.

Afterwards they fell asleep in each others arms.

A few weeks later, on a Saturday in early December, Baltimore saw its first snow fall of the season. It was early morning and Tracy sat at the window watching the flakes float out of the sky.

"Linky it's snowing!" she squealed happily.

Link came into the room and sat next to her. "I like when it snows."

"Me too," she told him.

"When it lightens up a bit we should take Kim and Susie outside!" she added.

Once the snow lightened up Tracy put a hat and coat on Kim. She then put a coat on Susie while Link held Kim. Tracy and Link also put on coats, gloves and hats. Tracy even convinced Link to put on a hat despite protests. Together they walked outside into the snow. A snowflake hit Kim's face surprising her.

Tracy picked up some snow and showed it to Kim. Kim reached out to it. "See sweetie this is snow."

Susie ran around barking happily. Link picked up some snow, molding it into a snowball. He threw it and Susie chased after it. She tried to figure out where it went when it hit the ground. She would give up and roll in the snow, making happy sounds as she did so. After a few minutes Kim yawned and started to fall asleep.

She turned to Link. "Wait here while I put her down."

He nodded as she went back into the house. Susie watched her but she was too busy having fun to follow. When Tracy came back outside she smiled at Link. She was holding some old scarves.

"Want to make a snowman Trace?"

"Let's make a snowman family," she told him.

Link nodded as they started on the first snowman. They found sticks to use as arms and Tracy put a scarf around its neck. When they finished the other snowmen and snow dog they placed sticks for arms and scarves on them except the snow dog only received a scarf. Tracy and Link stood back and looked at their handiwork.

"Now there's the father, mother and little child. Oh, and man's best friend," Tracy said.

She failed to notice that Link moved away slightly and gathered up some snow in his hand. He threw the snowball at her and it her in the back. She felt it and turned. There was no anger in her face, just surprised amusement.

She picked up some snow and molded it into a ball. "Linky I'm going to get you for that!"

She threw the snowball at him and hit him in the chest. He retaliated. Soon they were in an all out snowball fight. Link had hit her a few times before finally missing.

"Missed me, missed me, now you got to kiss me," Tracy told him. She knew that sounded childish but at the moment she didn't care.

Link walked up to her. "With pleasure." He leaned over and captured her lips in a tender kiss. He then picked up more snow and the fight resumed.

After they both got too cold to continue, they went inside. Tracy checked on Kim who needed to be fed and changed. After Kim went back to sleep Tracy walked downstairs to Link, who was making them a mug of hot chocolate. She kissed him as a thank you as she took the mug.

**TBC...**


	7. Kim's First Christmas

**A/N **_Well here it is that we end this story *sniffs* but I think its fitting since its almost Halloween...I want to thank my fantastic co-author **H6p8gv **who has many awesome ideas and for everything that he does....Thanks to everyone who has reviewed this story or for those who have just read this story...I hope you enjoy!_

* * *

7.

Soon it was Christmas. Tracy awoke that morning with a smile. Link was still asleep. She leaned over and captured his lips. He soon awoke and kissed her back, deepening it.

"Morning," he said.

"Merry Christmas," Tracy practically shouted.

"Merry Christmas lil darlin."

Tracy got up and looked in on Kim. Laura was watching her. Susie had followed Tracy and started growling as she neared the door.

"Laura?"

Laura turned to look at Tracy. "Oh, good morning. I was just watching the little one and thinking of when Sophie and Matt were babies."

"Were they good babies?"

"Oh yes, hardly heard a peep out of them," Laura said

"You miss being alive don't you?"

Laura nodded. "Especially at Christmas. It was my favorite holiday."

"It's mine too," Tracy told her.

Laura disappeared and Tracy went to Kim. She picked her up and fed and changed her. She then walked downstairs. Susie followed. Stockings hung in the living room. Link got Kim's first. Link helped Tracy take out the items. Kim received a new bottle, pacifier, a cat stuffed animal and a new rattle. Kim happily took the rattle and started shaking it. Link took Kim so that Tracy could get hers next. She found her favorite perfume that smelled of flowers, a can of Ultra Clutch, a small box of chocolates and a stuffed dog.

"Thanks Linky."

"You're welcome."

She leaned over and kissed him. "Open yours next."

He put Kim down in the playpen with her new toys. He put the bottle on the table then got his stocking. He opened it to find his favorite cologne, Ultra Clutch, a small box of chocolates and a coupon book to his favorite store.

"Thanks Trace."

"You're welcome."

Susie barked.

"We almost forgot about Susie!" Tracy exclaimed.

She went and got her stocking. She pulled out a bone, doggie treats, a newspaper chew toy and rope to play tug of war with. Tracy put the bone and toys on the floor and Susie immediately took the bone and started gnawing on it.

This Christmas was special because it was Kim's first and they wanted to do something in celebration. Their parents came over to share in the celebration and later that night they would have a small party with their friends as well. Wilbur decided that he would dress as Santa.

"Ho ho ho Merry Christmas," Wilbur said.

Susie started growling at him. Kim didn't know what to think of "Santa" at first. She kind of just looked at him curiously. Wilbur sat down and Tracy put Kim on his lap. She walked away to get a camera.

"Ho ho ho," Wilbur said again.

Kim became scared and started crying. Link was closest so he picked her up.

"Shh..its just Grandpa Wilbur sweetie," Link said as he rocked her back and forth in his arms.

Tracy came up to them and held Kim's hand. "Is she alright?"

"She needs to be changed but she'll be fine."

Link excused himself as he went upstairs to change her. When he got back down Wilbur had taken off the Santa suit. He took Kim from Link. She recognized him now so she was happy to see him. Edna, Beebe and John took turns holding their granddaughter. They exchanged gifts. Kim received clothes. Edna made her a Santa hat. Tracy received a new necklace from her parents, and a new dress from Beebe and John. Link handed her a rectangular box last. She opened it and found a charm bracelet. One of the charms read "new mom" on it. Tracy hugged him as a thank you. Link received a new shirt from his parents and new records from Edna and Wilbur.

"Those records can be played on this," Tracy said showing him a new record player. She didn't get the chance to wrap it so she hid it in the office until John helped her get it out while he was upstairs with Kim.

"Thanks Trace. We can use this later."

Tracy smiled. They gave both of their parents framed photos of Kim when she was about a month old.

For their party they asked that their guests bring food and decorations instead of everyone buying gifts. Penny and Seaweed arrived early. Even though there were no gifts they still wanted to give Tracy, Link and Kim something. Penny made Kim and Tracy each a blanket with their name on it. She gave Link a sweater that she made. Seaweed gave Kim a stuffed bear and a gift coupon to Luigi's to Tracy and Link. Tracy knew that this might happen so she bought Penny a new sewing kit and Seaweed a gift coupon to his favorite store. Amber, Tammy, Inez and Maybelle soon arrived to help decorate. Maybelle made her famous turkey stuffing. Edna cooked a ham, Fender, Bix and Darla chipped in together for soda, and juices to drink. Tammy brought mashed potatoes and gravy, Lou Anne brought au gratin potatoes, Brad brought a salad. The others brought their favorite side dishes and for dessert Amber brought chocolate cake. Pam, Bob, Sophie, Ben and Matthew also came. Tracy put Kim in the playpen so she could keep an eye on her. Wilbur put the Santa suit back on but decided it was best not to let Kim see it.

"Hey guys I like this idea of just bringing food," Corny told them.

"Yeah it saves us all from deciding what to get each other, especially since there are so many of us," Brad added.

Tracy grinned at Corny and Brad. "That's why we thought of this idea."

Everyone grabbed a plate and started putting stuff on it. As they ate Pam found Tracy and Link.

"Do you think Laura or Edward will show up?" she asked.

At the sound of their name they appeared. Susie growled. She had on a little Santa hat and jacket.

"Hey look at that beard," Edward stated as he floated over to Wilbur and pulled on it.

Wilbur made a small unhappy noise at having the beard being pulled.

"Edward!" Tracy said.

"It was fun," he replied.

"Not for me," Wilbur said as he rubbed his chin.

"What no presents?" Laura asked.

"Nope, this year we thought it would be fun for everyone to bring food," Link told her.

She looked at Link. "Then what am I to do when there's no ribbon or bows to play with?"

"You could just enjoy the atmosphere," Sophie told her.

Laura turned to Sophie. "There's no fun in that dear."

Laura disappeared. Edward lingered the disappeared. Susie calmed down and curled up for a nap. After several minutes Susie yelped. Edward reappeared. Tracy surmised that he had pulled her tail.

"Wake up Little Susie, wake up!" Edward sang.

Tracy looked at him. "That's not very nice to wake her up like that."

He stared at Tracy. "It was enjoyable."

"Maybe it was for you but it wasn't for her," Tracy told him.

"Aww come on I love my little buddy."

Tracy just looked at him. "Then why do you pull her tail?"

"It's a sign of affection," he said before disappearing.

The rest of the party went well. There was conversation, music and dancing. After the last person left and Kim was asleep, Tracy and Link sat on the couch. He was rubbing her shoulders. She moaned happily as his fingers worked their magic. She turned and captured his lips in a deep, searing kiss.

"Kim's asleep. We have a little time to ourselves," she told him.

Link seized her lips. "Yes we do."

He stood and helped her up. Together they walked to their bedroom. Link started removing Tracy's clothes and she removed his. Their lips hardly ever left each other. They fell back onto the bed and got under the covers. As they kissed Tracy thought she heard a babies cry. It went away and then she heard it again. This time Link heard it too.

"Is that Kim?" he asked.

"It sounds a little different," Tracy answered.

They looked around the room and Laura appeared.

"Laura was that you?" Tracy asked.

She nodded. "Yes."

"Why mimic Kim's cry?' Link inquired.

"I wanted to see what you'd do," she replied.

"Now I know," she added before disappearing.

Tracy and Link stayed in place for a few minutes.

"I hope that doesn't happen again," Link said.

Tracy nodded. "Now where did we leave off?"

Link grinned as he captured her lips. He moved down her neck where he lingered, nibbling it. He made his way down to her breasts and was about to unhook her bra when they heard a baby's cry. They looked around to see if Laura was around but she wasn't so they knew it had to be Kim. Tracy started to sit up.

"I'd better go check on her," she said as she started getting out of bed.

Link watched her as she put on her bathrobe. "Alright I'll be waiting."

She winked at him. "I know."

She walked out and returned soon after. Link held open the comforter as she got in bed. Link resumed his place above her. He leaned over and captured her lips in a passionate kiss. He then moved back down to her breasts and she arched her back so he could take her bra off. He threw it on the floor. He nibbled on the sensitive area of her breast and she whimpered softly. Happy with her response, he moved down until he reached her underwear. He helped her take them off. She maneuvered so that she was on top. She kissed his forehead then one side of his lip and the other teasing him. He leaned up and seized her lips before she could tease him more. She moved down his body. He had already removed his underwear. He gently rolled her back over as he grabbed a condom. He French kissed her.

Afterwards they fell asleep in each others arms. A few times that night they had to rise and take care of Kim. They found that Susie was sleeping in front of her crib as if she was guarding it.

A week later it was New Years. Tracy and Link decided to celebrate by themselves. They bought champagne to toast in the New Year. It began to snow early in the day on New Year's Eve.

"Look more snow, isn't it magical?" Tracy asked smiling.

Link nodded. "It hasn't snowed in a couple weeks."

They also got noise makers but Kim started fussing every time they made a sound so Link put them away. Around midnight Kim was asleep with Susie lying next to her crib. Link had opened the champagne up a half and hour earlier and poured them a glass. They were on their third glass as they toasted to the New Year as they watched the ball drop in Times Square on television.

"Happy New Year Linky."

"Happy New Year lil darlin."

He leaned over and captured her lips. Tongues mingled as their kiss deepened. Tracy ran her hands through his hair as his grabbed her blouse. She lay her head down on the couch pillow as they continued kissing. Tracy rubbed her hands up and down his back as Link rubbed his hands over her stomach, underneath her shirt. Tracy shivered slightly.

Link stopped and looked at her. "Are my hands cold?"

"A little."

He blew hot air on them to warm them up. He touched her stomach again. "Better doll?

Tracy nodded as she French kissed him. Music was playing on the television but neither of them heard it.

Kim was growing everyday. When she turned 6 months old she started to attempt crawling. The first few times she failed to do it. As she started to crawl Edward appeared. Susie came in and growled. She sat watching everything.

"Look who's crawling," he said as he watched Kim.

Laura appeared. "Crawling?"

She looked down at Kim. "Sweetie you're crawling."

Kim heard them and laughed happily. She reached out to Laura. Laura floated closer to her and Kim touched her. Laura laughed. Tracy came in the room.

"What's happening?" she asked.

"Kim crawled," Edward answered her.

Tracy looked to Kim. "She did!"

Laura nodded. Both Edward and Laura disappeared.

"Linky! Kim crawled!"

Link walked into the room and smiled. "She did?"

Upon seeing both of her parents Kim started crawling towards them. She made it most of the way before taking a rest. Link picked her up and swung her. She giggled happily.

Over the next few days Kim got better at crawling. One day Susie was standing near Kim. Kim crawled to Susie and tried to crawl on her. Susie was unhappy about this but she didn't growl. She just waited until Kim became distracted by some records on the bottom shelf of the bookcase. She crawled over there and touched one of Link's records.

Tracy saw her. "Do you want me to play daddy's record?"

Kim made a happy sound and Tracy took that as a yes. She grabbed the record and put it on the record player. Link's voice filled the room. He was singing "_Ladies Choice" _Tracy smiled as she listened to the lyrics. Kim crawled towards the record player thinking that Link was in it. Link walked into the room. He had just gotten home from getting milk and eggs.

He walked over to Tracy. "This singer sounds familiar."

Tracy smiled at seeing him. She leaned over and kissed him.

"Well I hope I am the ladies choice," he said.

"You are the choice of two ladies."

"Two beautiful ladies," he said as he picked Kim up. Tracy kissed him and Kim touched his nose and laughed.

Later that day Kim was sitting on the floor. Susie's tennis ball was sitting besides her and Susie was looking at it. Kim pushed the ball towards her. Susie grabbed it and brought it back to her. Kim pushed it again.

A few months later, Tracy was in the kitchen cooking. Kim was sitting in her playpen playing with some building block toys. Susie was lying besides it.

Kim looked around. "LL…Laura."

Tracy looked at her. "Kim did you just speak!?"

"Laura," Kim said again.

Susie growled and Laura appeared.

Laura glanced at Tracy. "Did I hear my name?"

"Laura," Kim said yet again. She reached out to her.

Laura turned and looked at Kim. "She spoke!"

Link came into the kitchen and saw everyone. "What's going on here?"

"Kim just said her first word," Tracy told him.

"She did! What was it? Mama, dada?"

Tracy shook her head. "No, it was Laura."

"She likes me," Laura said.

She smiled fondly at Kim then disappeared.

As time went by Kim spoke more words like mama, dada and even Edward and Susie. When she turned eighteen months Link and Tracy noticed that she held onto chairs and other furniture that was low to the ground. Once she grasped it she tried to pull herself up. After many attempts she managed to pull herself up so she was standing. She then tried to walk. She would take a couple steps then fall down. Edward appeared and saw her do this.

She noticed him. "Edward!"

"Hi Kim are you trying to walk?" he asked.

She stood and two a couple steps towards him. Link came in and saw.

"Tracy come here!" he yelled.

Tracy came and looked at Kim and Edward. Kim fell but on her fourth attempt she managed to walk closer towards where Edward was.

"Kim you walked!" Tracy exclaimed smiling.

Kim turned her head and sat again. "Mama, dada, walk."

"Can you come to us?" Tracy asked.

Both Tracy and Link put their hands out towards her. Kim picked herself back up using the table and stepped towards them. She got about halfway before needing to sit again. Tracy picked her up and kissed her forehead.

"That was great sweetie!" Link told her. He was smiling.

Kim smiled happily. Edward soon disappeared. After Link placed her on the floor Susie ran over with a rope. Kim grabbed onto one end while Susie pulled the other. Kim eventually let the rope go and Susie took it to her favorite corner. Tracy and Link smiled as they watched Kim play with Susie. They didn't realize that when they moved into the house that it came with supernatural occupants. But now they couldn't envision the house without them.

**The End**


End file.
